2x2 ::Lullaby::
by 3plusC
Summary: Jika kalian benar- benar percaya pelangi itu terdiri atas tujuh warna. Tolong, tunjukkan padaku nila. Oneshot!AU /sekuel 2x2 Libretto.


**+2x2~Lullaby+**

An APH fanfiction

Original characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Original story by 3plusC

* * *

_Jika kalian benar- benar percaya pelangi itu terdiri atas tujuh warna._

_Tolong, tunjukkan padaku nila._

* * *

**Night****#01**

Kubuka kenop pintu diam- diam.

Aku terdiam. Menatap langit malam tanpa bintang.

"Hei."

Ah.

"Sudah. Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Pergi dengan semua invisible-effectmu."

Aku menghela napas sebelum menjawab kalimatnya. "Aku ada dan tidak adapun, kau tak pernah peduli, bukan?"

"Cukup, pergi."

BRAK.

Aku menunduk. Jika benar apa yang gadis itu katakan, aku akan mencoba untuk bersabar.

.

.

Setelah menelusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke bulan, dan harum bunga menghiasi jajaran nisan. Aku bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya.

"Wah, Kakak datang lagi." Dia tersenyum.

Aurora Borealis memancar terang, seluruh lapis hidupku terenyuh kedamaian tatapan mata seorang gadis kecil. Gadis kecil dengan mata biru, rambut pirang ikal, dan outfit Victorian- stylenya.

"Hari ini mau main apa?"

Aku tersadar dari kehangatan sesaat, "E-eh..bagaimana kalau baca buku seperti biasa..?"

"Err…" Gadis itu memainkan bandananya yang penuh renda, "Hari ini bawa buku pelangi~"

Pelangi?

"Yap. Aku sedang belajar literatur pelangi. Aku akan menunjukkan hasil belajarku pada Paman saat dia kembali."

Dia berlari kecil menuju koper besar yang tersandar dibawah pohon beringin. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna warni. Itu bukan buku ilmu pengetahuan populer, bukan juga ilmu eksak yang mewarnai tiap hariku.

Sebuah buku cerita sembilan halaman.

"Wah. Apakah aku harus membacakannya untukmu?" Aku menaikkan kacamataku, seraya membuka halamannya yang penuh gambar. "Sepertinya cocok untuk dongeng sebelum tidur, malam sudah larut pula.."

Gadis kecil itu tertawa kecil, "Kakak ingin Paman menemukanku disini dalam lelap tidur? Dia tak akan memberiku jatah makanan seminggu penuh!"

Aku ikut tertawa, meski aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Paman, itulah yang selalu kau luapkan saat kita bertemu. Aku ikut penasaran seiring waktu, siapakah dia yang tega meninggalkanmu di kegelapan malam tepat pukul sembilan?

Srek. **Halaman pertama**,

_Kami menunggu kalian di ujung pelangi. Emas- emas akan menyambut dengan letusan, intan permata kristal dan sebagainya siap menggiringmu ke negeri kami. Tapi, kapan itu terjadi?_

"Wow~ selera Paman memilih buku tidak berubah."

Hng? Ya, memang. Gadis kecil ini mengatakan semua buku milik Pamannya, wajar saja.

Kucermati ilustrasi indah yang realistik. Gambar kurcaci pekerja, harta berharga disekelilingnya, dengan background rumah jamur penuh warna. Aku menyukai warna. Aku menyukai fantasi. Semua hal itu membuatku sejenak rehat dari pemikiran gila harianku.

Matthew Williams, saudara kandung Alfred F. Jones. Memiliki kekuatan untuk menghilangkan keberadaan. Matthew Wlliams, saudara kandung siswa paling terkenal disekolah. Memiliki daya tahan untuk tidak marah ketika dilupakan. Matthew Williams, saudara kandung seorang tampan, jatuh cinta pada seorang boneka yang menawan: Françoise.

Pluk. Aku menepuk pipiku. **Halaman kedua**,

_Mari panjatkan pujian untuk Tuhan. Kami para kurcaci akan menyanyikan lullaby dalam keheningan. Saat itulah kami memberikan petunjuk jalan._

Françoise mangut- mangut, aku geleng- geleng.

**Halaman ketiga**_, _

_Atas kehendak Tuhan. Menuju negeri impian. Dengan segala harta kekayaan. _

Françoise bertepuk tangan, "Wii~ keren, keren, bagaimana kalau kita nyanyikan lullaby(1) sama- sama~!" Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku yang lemah.

"Ta- tapi, kau yakin tak akan tertidur?"

"Tidak~! Kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya besok, sekarang kita bermain^^"

Cerita ini hanya sembilan halaman, tapi untukmu tuan puteri, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Karena aku sadar, aku hanya memilikimu yang menyadari keberadaanku. Menyadari tiap dentingan jantung yang menempel di urat nadiku.

* * *

_Jika kalian benar- benar percaya pelangi itu terdiri atas tujuh warna._

_Tolong, tunjukkan padaku nila._

_?_

_Aku lupa, bukankah kalian telah melupakannya._

* * *

Aku menemukan diriku terbaring diatas kasur empuk. Hn? Kukira aku baru saja menyanyikan lullaby, bermain tebak kata, petak umpet, hingga sang pungguk(2) menegur kita.

Ah, bersama Françoise adalah anugerah yang cepat. Namun aku bahagia.

.

.

"Hei, jika kau ingin jadi gelandangan, jangan tidur di teras rumahKU. Apa kau tak berpikir betapa susahnya seorang HERO sepertiku mengatasi seorang invisible macam kau? Membiarkan dirimu kedinginan di luar dan membuat orang berpikir buruk untuk menghancurkan popularitasku?"

Aku mengucek mata, dan sosok Alfred menatapku garang. "Kalau kau ingin pergi, jangan pernah kembali." Dia melempar boneka beruang kearahku. "Bawa itu juga sekalian."

...

Apa paman Françoise lagi- lagi menggendongku ke rumah saat ia kembali ? Ah, terima kasih. Aku memang selalu tertidur sebelum pukul 12 malam. Padahal Françoise dengan senang hati mengajakku bercengkrama bersama, aku malah tertidur dalam buaian angin malam. Dan paginya, saudaraku dengan garang meneriaki seakan melihat pencuri.

"Alfred, sekolah?" Aku membuka topik, berharap suasana yang tenang.

"Seperti yang kau bilang. Ada tidaknya dirimu, tak ada yang peduli. Berlaku untuk setiap orang, termasuk gadis yang bunuh diri di mansionnya bulan lalu. Sekolah? sekolah saja." Alfred menutup pintu kamarku dengan untaian sarkasme.

"Huff…" Aku menerawang dinding pualam, mengingat kisah- kisah horror mendiang Seychelles. Gadis yang malang. Dia adalah salah satu anak yang keberadaannya penuh tanda tanya sepertiku. Sayang sekali, padahal bila sedikit berusaha, dia bakal populer seperti yang lain. Tidak sepertiku. Lelaki pengecut yang selalu berusaha, namun tak pernah berhasil.

Keberadaanku hanyalah indigo(3) dalam pelangi.

.

.

**International High School W.**

"Halo-"

BRUK.

"Ah, maaf. Ada orang, ya?"

.

Ah, aku memeluk erat boneka beruangku. Duduk, tetap terpaku pada buku- buku pelajaran yang bertumpuk. Blank. Aku ingin berbagi dengan orang lain. Tapi..

Kutoleh seberang kanan. Bangku kosong paling belakang. Aku ingat raut muka Seychelles yang selalu serius…aku ingat rautnya yang memerah ketika Arthur menanyainya. Ah, mungkin kalau dia masih ada, dan aku cukup kuat untuk menegurnya, kita akan berteman..

"Matthew Williams masuk?"

Aku mengangkat tangan, melihat Arthur, ketua kelas sahabat Alfred, memegang selembar kertas absensi. Aku baru ingat akan ada acara besok.

"Oh, tak ada. Alfred, bisa tolong berikan undangan ini?"

Eh?

Aku terdiam. Invisible- effect. Apa yang membuatku begini sementara Alfred tidak? Alfred yang selalu ceria, namun tidak untukku. Alfred semua orang, tidak untukku.

_Kakak..aku yakin suatu saat Kakak akan tersenyum bahagia…pancaran mata Kakak yang memberitahuku..^^_

Itu yang dikatakan Françoise saat pertama kali kami bertemu seminggu lalu, saat aku frustasi sejenak dan kabur ke pemakaman, aku menceritakan semua padanya.

_Karena itu, bersabarlah..__, Tuhan akan selalu menyertaimu, Kak._

_._

_.  
_

**Night#02**

Hal paling menggelikan dalam hidupku adalah terkunci di sekolah. Aku telat pulang karena kebanyakan membaca buku, dan..

Sekarang pukul 11 malam. Aku ingin bertemu Françoise..

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Aku menggigil sekarang. Aku tahu Seychelles anak baik, dia tak akan menghantui..

"Lho? Kok?"

Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dengan jubah hitam mendekatiku yang bersembunyi di pojok ruangan. "Kau belum pulang, terkunci, ya?" tanyanya lembut. Membuatku yakin dia bukanlah orang jahat.

"A-anda siapa?"

Pria itu membantuku berdiri. "Namaku Francis Bonnefoy."

Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu di lingkungan sekolah, apa dia keamanan baru?

"Aku kesini untuk mencari sesuatu, eh, ternyata ada penghuninya." Dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Omong- omong, kenapa kau bisa terkunci?"

Aku menggigit bibir, "Semua melupakan saya."

"Hah?" Francis mengerutkan dahinya.

"Y-ya, karena saya memang invisible. Senang anda bisa melihat saya. Saya Matthew." Aku tersenyum kecil.

Tiba- tiba Francis menarikku keluar, membawaku ke ruangan gelap, namun secercah cahaya di ujungnya…

Tunggu, pemakaman?

.

"PAMAAAANNN~!"

Lho, Françoise? Aku berpikir..., tak bisa. Ini diluar logika. Tapi satu hal,...aku yakin pria ini 'paman' Françoise. Ah, sudahlah. Banyak misteri yang tidak diketahui manusia di dunia ini.

"Ah, ada Kakak! Halo, Kakak~ kupikir Kakak tak akan datang malam ini, soalnya besok aku dan Paman akan pergi~" Françoise memelukku. Lalu memeluk 'paman'nya, "Paman kok tumben sudah balik, apa yang dicari seminggu sudah ketemu?"

Kedua orang 'hitam' itu bercengkrama dengan akrab, membicarakan hal yang diluar areaku. Yang sempat kudengar adalah 'barang', 'gadis cantik', 'target berikut'. Seperti kontak jodoh..pikirku konyol.

"Kak." Françoise memberikanku buku, buku kemarin. "Lanjutkan. Aku lebih senang Kakak yang menceritakan padaku daripada Paman yang bodoh ini, wek." Mereka saling menjulurkan lidah dan mengumpat 'payah'.

**Halaman keempat**,

_ Tunggu! Masalah datang! Kami para kurcaci telah d__isegel oleh kegelapan mimpi- mimpimu! Datang para pemakan jiwa dan nyanyian kalbu!_

"Wah, konflik! Mana ada lilith(4), lagi!"

"Françoise, jangan menyela cerita.. " Francis menjitak gadis kecil itu.

**Halaman kelima**,

_Kami terpuruk dalam kegelapan__ serum, Akankah kita semua berkumpul dalam satu spektrum? _

**Halaman keenam**,

_Bangunlah, ksatria pelangi. Tolong kami. Kau ingin kemari, bukan? Kami ingin bertemu pandang.._

Aku menaikkan alis, apa maksud cerita ini? Kurcaci dan manusia ingin bertemu, melewati mimpi menaiki pelangi, tapi para lilith menerjang.., begitukah?

"Seperti itulah hidup, Nak." Francis menepuk pundakku, "Jangan berpikir kau dilupakan, bayangkan saja para lilith menghalangimu untuk pergi bertemu dunia bebas."

"..Ksatria pelangi, kau. Haruslah bangun dari keterpurukan dan melawan semua."

.

Benarkah?

Kling.

"_-Seperti yang kau bilang. Ada tidaknya dirimu, tak ada yang peduli."_

* * *

_Jika kalian benar- benar percaya pelangi itu terdiri atas tujuh warna._

_Tolong, tunjukkan padaku nila._

_Tolong, sebab aku ingin mengetahui dimana kebersamaan itu berada._

* * *

"UWAH!"

BUAGH! Boneka beruang mendarat tepat di mukaku. Alfred menarik kerah kemejaku, "APA LAGI YANG KAU MAU?"

Aku membuka mata di balik silau matahari, menemukan diriku yang dihajar habis- habisan oleh saudaraku. Satu- satunya keluarga..ku.

"Alfred.." Aku menangis seperti anak kecil. Hal ini sering terjadi, namun aku belum pernah melihat Alfred semarah ini.

"Kau kira aku bakal kasihan padamu? Sebegitu inginnya terlihat, cengeng? Datang ke Arthur minta ramuan! Jangan membuat orang lain salah paham! Ini sudah berkali- kali dan aku tak mau Tuan Tino menangkapku atas tuduhan penelantaran!" Alfred menampik tanganku.

"Aku benar- benar berharap kau hilang dari dunia ini, Matthew. Toh tak ada yang mau peduli denganmu. Aku lelah dengan semua."

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Alfred, kita hidup terpisah sejak kecil, bertemu setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal. Kita berjanji tak akan pernah menyakiti satu sama lain, kita akan bersama selamanya, bukan? Dalam diri kita mengalir darah yang sama, namun apakah napas yang kita hirup berbeda?

Maklum bila aku telah menyakitimu lebih dulu, tapi…

"Jika kau tidak pergi. Aku yang akan pergi."

Alfred. Dia tidak mengusirku. Dia benar- benar pergi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku tahu. Alfred telah berencana tinggal terpisah dariku. Mengingat usia masing- masing tujuh-belas. Kami hidup mandiri: Matthew, aku punya apartemen sendiri, hiduplah diantara kegelapan mentari.

Aku menangis kembali. Seiring datangnya tangisan langit menyertai.

Hari ini terasa begitu suram, begitupun di sekolah. Aku tak punya siapa- siapa lagi. Alfred telah menghancurkan bonekaku, dan aku telah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

Aku tak punya siapa- siapa. Sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah 'ada.'

Kecuali,

.

.

**Night #03**

Pukul 9 malam. Purnama tenggelam dalam awan.

Aku tidak terkunci lagi. Namun aku sengaja mengunci diriku dalam sekolah.

Aku berdiri di lantai paling atas. Merasakan hembusan hujan angin yang melankolis. Francis bilang aku harus bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ya, aku ingin sekali. Françoise, mungkin sekarang kau dan pamanmu telah pergi. Jadi:

Untuk itu aku sekarang disini, sedikit terbangun untuk melirik kehidupan pelangi. Tak ada cara lain untuk membuatku 'ada'…

.

"Kakak?"

Ah-

"Ke- kenapa kau bisa disini?"

Payung hitam menadahi, Françoise berdiri dengan kopernya, tersenyum masam. "Aku akan pergi malam ini. Sebelum itu, aku menemani paman di pencarian yang terakhir. Ternyata aku malah bertemu Kakak yang ingin bunuh diri.."

"Tidak! Bu, bukan itu!"

Françoise membuka koper, mengeluarkan buku pelangi. "Aku yang akan melanjutkannya, Kak"

**Halaman ketujuh**,

_Bangun. Dengan pedang keberanian dan nyala api semangat, menghancurleburkan._

**Halaman kedelapan**_,_

_Melawan para lilith__ begitu susah, namun kau telah berhasil, ksatria. Tangan kita bertautan, inilah jalan._

Gadis kecil itu menitikkan air mata, aku langsung memeluknya. "Baik, aku tidak akan bunuh diri, Françoise...Tapi, meski aku hidup, aku tetap mati bagi mereka semua. Mereka yang telah ada dalam hidupku sejak dulu."

"Tapi kakak, tetaplah berusaha. Aku yakin Kakak bahagia."

"Tidak. Aku lelah. Semua lelah."

"…Tuhan tak akan memberikan ujian apa yang diluar batas kemampuan."

Aku menghela napas, "Mungkin Tuhan tak sayang lagi padaku. Aku ini makhluk antah- berantah."

Hening.

"Kau telah bertemu denganku dan Paman, Kakak…" Françoise mendorongku. Hujan mulai reda, dan purnama kembali menampakkan wajahnya.

.

"Matthew Williams.."

Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan boneka voodoo ditangannya. Itu Francis.

"Kau bukanlah target kami. tapi karena kau telah bertemu kami, tak ada pilihan lain. Aku mencari- cari 'bagian penting' voodooku yang ternyata disimpan Sesel di lokernya. Menyusahkan. Pantas Françoise tak bisa membuat boneka baru."

"A-apa maksudmu? Sesel- Seychelles? Target? Voodoo?" Aku sedikit menjauh, namun Francis makin mendekatiku. Aku teringat lagi gadis yang bunuh diri di mansion bulan lalu, dengan tumpukan boneka voodoo disekitarnya. Dan tetanggaku, Tuan Tino yang memimpin penyelidikan, berbicara mengenai pria cenayang yang diduga ada dibalik aksi aneh tersebut. Pria cenayang-

"Françoise, sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya membunuh orang yang kita cintai ? Meski jalan cerita hidupmu cukup keren untuk libretto yang berkualitas, tetap saja kau orang luar yang 'menyerah pada kebahagiaan hidup'. Seandainya kau tetap berusaha, kami akan membiarkanmu.., tapi.."

Françoise menyeka air matanya, "Iya.." membuka halaman terakhir

**Halaman kesembilan**, ilustrasi seorang ksatria dengan pakaian zirah tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya berkata:

_Bawalah aku dalam kesatuan warna pelangi. Dan bersama- sama menyanyikan lullaby._

_Tertidur dalam kebahagiaan abadi._

_.  
_

Aku melihat sesuatu hal yang belum pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku, pelangi di malam hari. Sejenak aku tenang, tapi sedetik kemudian.

Aku merasa mati.

* * *

_Jika kalian benar- benar percaya pelangi itu terdiri atas tujuh warna._

_Tolong, tunjukkan padaku nila._

_Meski kalian telah melupakannya. _

_Tolong, tetaplah yakin bahwa dia__ tetaplah ada._

**+FIN+**

* * *

(1) Lullaby: Nyanyian sebelum tidur.

(2) Pungguk: Burung hantu.

(3) Indigo: Nila, warna yang berada diantara biru dan ungu (urutan ke- 6), seringkali (dan bahkan sekarang) dilupakan..

(4) Lilith: Dalam suatu kepercayaan, adalah makhluk yang mencuri jiwa saat manusia (khususnya anak- anak) tidur.

Source: Wikipedia, Internet as usual.., perbaikan diterima (termasuk typo, deesbe)

* * *

-Fic-super-AU ini terinspirasi artikel enam warna pelangi. Bukan me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u yang selama ini kita kenal. Author saja baru tau nila itu apa, dikiranya itu warna oranye, ikan nila.. #plak# Entah kenapa…jadi terbayang Matthew…T^T

-Françoise itu Fem!France, versi imut, udah author gambar (sapa yang mau liat?), tapi belom ditaruh di dA =A=

-Memper dikit sama Libretto...apa ini sekuel, ya? =.=a

Maaf dan terima kasih, telah membaca fic absurd ini..

RnR, onegai? :3 Author butuh masukan…tolong..author absurd…#alaimode


End file.
